futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Second Falklands War May 27th 2020 - December 17th 2020
The Seconds Falklands war was a Conflict between the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ulster and The Peoples Republic of Argentina , The Conflict would last 205 Days and would cause the Loss of power to the Argentina Dictatorship and China Britain from weak to Super power In October 17th 2019 an asteroid impacted the Tectonic connection point Between the North American and Eurasian Plates and a small asteroid shower in Antarctica and in the Arctic Made all the Continents Bigger Asia increased 5 Million km2 , Africa 6.5 million Km2 , South america 2 million km2 , Europe Tripled in size , North America 1.4 times bigger , Oceania tripled also all the Oceans almost doubled in size. Britain Now at 2.86 Million Km2 became a lot bigger and harder to Invade so the British Government enacted a Plan to Make the UK a major Global Military and Economic Superpower with a Population of 120 Million people . The british Military forces went from having 140,000 Soldier to 1.8 Million Soldiers British weapons After the british Reforms to become an economic and a military superpower britain had some of the Best Equipment in the worlds such as : Challenger 4 Tank : the Challenger 4 tank is a 5th generation Main battle tank Built to replace the Challenger 2 , It is the Biggest , Fastest ,Most armed and Most armoured tank on the Planet being 14 Meters long 5 Meters wide 4 Meters tall , weighing 80 tons 40 tons of that is armour and carrying a 155 mm long range anti-tank gun with 2 12 barreled 20mm Anti-aircraft and Anti-AFV guns and 4 12.7mm Machine guns Capable of going up to 90 km/h on road , 70 km/h off road , 55 km/h while climbing up to a 400 ft hill and 72 km/h while diving in a trench Warrior 2 : a Replacement for the warrior it is britain's most Used AFV with 10,000 in the army 960 in the Marines and 760 in the Avions it is a well Armoured Fast AFV with decent Armament using a 40 mm Mortar as it Main Armament and carrying 3 12.7mm Machine guns AS95 : Built to replace the AS90 it carries the same 155MM gun but the gun has a long range modification the Vehicle has about the Same Armour as the Warrior 2 but it weigh a little over 28 tons BMRLS : A british replacement for the GMLRS carries More Missiles ( 24 instead of 12 ) with bigger Payloads ( 150 kg instead of 96 ) and a longer range ( 200 km instead of 70 ) Downer air defence system : Britain's first long range SAM system it has a range of 480 km and could take up to an altitude of 140 km Naval systems Type 47 Destroyer a 14,000 ton, 172 Meters long , 25 meter Beam Destroyer it is the Biggest in the World Carrying 32 Anti-ship Missiles 2 double-turreted 6 inch Guns with 128 Sea viper AAM ( With a range of 720 km capable of taking up to an altitude of 360 km ) and with 10 Inches of Armour it is the most Capable Destroyer on Earth it is Capable of withstanding multiple anti ship hits and sinking up to 4 ships at a Time it is Feared by Most Nations of it high Capability Type 52 Cruiser 20,000 tons 192 Meters long 32 Meter Beam , the Biggest Cruiser on the Planet , and the Most Capable with it has More than Double the Anti-ship missiles of the Type 47 ( with 72 Missiles ) and with 2 Triple-Turreted 8 inch guns it is Capable of Sinking Any thing in it's bass it's electromagnetic railgun can fire shells up to 120 km Away , with the Anglo-American Poseidon Anti ship missile ( with a range of 360 km , it flies at 2 meters above the sea and uses AI for Guidance , also carrying a 250 kg torpex warhead ) it carries 256 AAM Type 26 Frigate a 10,000 ton 160 meter long it is the Most Capable anti-submarine ship it also carries 24 12.5 inch Torpedoes to sink any Submarine it finds with the Most powerful sonar on a ship capable of detecting a submarine from across the Atlantic at a depth of 1.2 kms and detecting Friend or foe with ease , it can detect a submarine not only by radar but with electromagnetic charges that come from a submarine moving under water similar to a shark Queen elizabeth Class Carrier : a modified Queen elizabeth class it has a length of 382 meters with Nuclear Propulsion and a displacement of 140,000 Tons i has over 40,000 tons of amour to protect the ship from any attack against it it also can carry 120 Aircrafts Comprising of AEW , ASA , Attack aircraft and Fighters being classified as the most Capable Carrier in the world of it extensive versatility Type 74 BattleCruiser : 35,000 tons 235 Meters long , the only true Battlecruiser it carries 4 four barrelled 12 Inch guns with 128 Anti-ship missiles and 512 Anti aircraft Missiles it's main purpose is to Sink Destroyers, Frigates , Carriers and Landing ships with it's sea Shadow anti-ship missiles which have a range of 720 Km and carry a 450 kg PETN warhead and sinking Supply ships and Merchant ships for an enemy Air Systems After Britain's reforms The RAF would become the Biggest air force on the Planet with 32,000 Planes to the US 26,000 and China's 14,500 . over 17000 of which were of combat usage with 8500 Fighters , 7300 Attack aircrafts and 1200 Bombers . British Fighters consist of : Eurofighter Limnic : a 5th gen fighter jet Built by The UK ,Germany , France and Italy it is similar to the F-22 in size and Range yet a little more Maneuverable for Dogfighting if necessary , It has Payload of 27,000 lbs and a Max speed of 2.35 Mach with a range of 3000 km Bae Replica : Britain's Strike Multirole fighter the Aircraft has a max takeoff weight of 160,000 Lbs a Payload of 40,000 lbs and a Max speed of Mach 1.95 it is Meant to Strike Airfields and Ground Targets yet still have the Capability of downing an Aircraft BF-35 : a Modified F-35 the BF-35 is an F-35 yet Faster and More maneuverable with a speed of Mach 2 and a Range of 1600 km , it has Little Use in the RAF yet it Comprises most of the FFA Fighters British Attack Aircrafts ( the number between the brackets show the Number of Missiles that can be carried) Euroattacker Cyclone ; Britain's Most Used Attack aircrafts it carrier 3 30 mm Guns it's Main purpose is to Destroy Enemy Ground vehicles and halt an enemy advance , it mostly Carriers either Brimstones ( 233 ) , Spear 3s ( 112 ) or Hydra 57 ( 1838) Rockets against enemy Ground Vehicles and Spear 3s ( 112 ) , Sea Venoms ( 68 ) and Joint Strike Missile ( 27 ) with a Max Speed of Mach 1.3 Bae Striker : The Striker is Britain's biggest Attack aircraft it has a max Payload of 40,000 lbs and Carries 4 40mm guns Against Ground targets , it has almost Double the Payload of the Cyclone it is Though slower yet it's Much larger payload and longer range Paus up for this it's Payload is similar to the Replica A-12 Avenger : an American attack aircraft it is has a Payload in between the that of the Striker and the Cyclone , it is mostly used by the FFA not the RAF Bombers Britain has 3 bombers the Vulture , the Phobos and the Pluto all of which have a Payload of about 140,000 Lbs , the Vulture is Supersonic with a speed of mach 2 and a range of 9,000 km on the other hand the Phobos and the Pluto both are like the Vulture Supersonic yet go at a speed of Mach 1.4 and a range of 11,000 Km Argentine rebels In 2020 argentine rebels formed the Red Fascist party of Argentina while being supported by China and Russia . Russia and China Both wanted Argentina back a Military power so they sold them 300 Billion dollars worth of equipment from just 100 Billion . that consisted of T-90s , T-80s , 2b14 , D-30 , 2S1 Gvozdika , BM-21 Grads, BM-27 , S-300 , SA-11, BMP-2 , Su-30 , Su-27 , Mig-29 , Yak-130 (supersonic modified version ) , Kh-35,Y-20 , An-70,An-178,Slava class, Sovremenny , Buyan-M class ,Kilo class ,Kiev class , Type 75 , Type 52 , Type 54 Events Leading up to the war the Tensions between the UK and Argentina would build up 4 Month from the start of the Conflict . the Tensions started with between 2 and 6 Incidents a month . there had been 4 incidents that would lead up to the war which were the : Argentine flight 332 On January 3rd 2020 4:31:21 about an hour into the 9 hour flight from Rio Grande to Cape town Argentine flight 332 was Mistook by A Falklands high altitude Anti-Aircraft systems as a Military Transport plane mistaking the Boeing 777 with a Y-20 , the Air defence system fired 2 Anti-Aircraft Missiles at the Airline Both hit the Airline by 4:31:35 Destroying it the Incident would kill all 391 Passengers and Crew Onboard it wasn't until 7:35 am that it had been know the Flight 332 was downed the Remains of the Aircraft had fell in the West Falklands sea , HMS Destruction a type 47 destroyer had found the destroyed remains of the Airliner it was Classified by the Falklands Government until 2 weeks after the Incident , the death of 391 Passengers would Make this the 3rd Deadliest Air disaster in History Falklands flight 157 Falklands flight 157 was a flight from Port stanley and Santiago Chile the flight was Shot down at 13:45 7th January 2020 by Argentine Air defences although only 7 out of the 185 died all the Other 178 were arrested as "British spies" this would get the Falklands government and the British government to but Sanctions on Argentina Until they were released Sinking of Argentine Supply ship Isla Apipe On the 17th of January 2020 Argentine Supply ship Isla Apipe was Sailing about 225 km from Pebble island Until it was Travelling from China to Argentina until it was Attacked by 2 Mars anti-ship missiles in about 8 and a half Minutes Both would strike the Ship at Port their 245 kg torpex warheads would detonate in the Ship equivalent for each of 368 kg of Tnt the Ships Port was Destroyed as the Jet fuel in the Ship would Catch fire and Detonate a Large Ammunition lock which would rip a 45 Meter Hole in the 205 Meter ship the Explosion a Half Kilometer tall Explosion was seen from ships up to 40 km away this would destroy a large Portion of the Ships superstructure the explosion was one twelfth the Little boy bomb on Hiroshima . the Explosion would cause the ship to completely Capsize then the Second Explosion would Blow a 105 Meter hole in the Ship the Explosion rose to 1.1 Kilometers in height and could be seen 80 km away The Bombing of the British Cruise Ship Stanley On the 19th of January 2020 British Cruise ship Stanley was Bombed by Argentine nationalist in Retaliation the Sinking of the Isla Apipe this Caused Minor Damage and would kill 4 British Nationals Operation Pirate : Argentina's failure at the start At 7:04 am 27th of May 2020 all of the Argentine transport aircraft landed on stanley airport with 6500 Paratroopers with 45 BMP-2s to Aid them ( this would later go up to 16500 and with 115 BMP-2S) these forces at around 7:41 tried to Capture Stanley Airport ( Stanley was a Huge Capital for the Islands and it was widely visited by people all around the world the City it self was about 19,500 km2 with a population of 4.5 Million , if Captured this could get the Argentinians enough Reinforcement to Captured the Government Headquarters and Members of the Falklands Government Parliament which could pressure a surrender ) when so many Argentine Forces landed on Stanley the Falklands and the British Military would Respond with a Large scale attack on the from the Air sea and land , the Argentinians were only capable of wielding forces on land so the Fight was Much more on sided the Order of Battle was May 27th: The start of an unwinnable battle for Argentina The start of the Battles of May 27th were Catastrophic for argentina they were Not only Incapable of capturing Stanley Airport they also Got Catastrophic loses to the British May 27th : 7 am - 3 Pm The Start of the Battle would see Category:ASB Category:ASB - Random Category:ASB - Wars